syndicate_wrestling_efederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bang
'''Big Bang '''was a Syndicate Wrestling eFederation event that took place on February 17, 2019. The event took place at Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. This is the first event in Syndicate Wrestling history. The main event featured Syndicate World Champion Dwight A. Bennett II, Kyle Monkman, and Jay Brinson teaming up against Draven Glasco, Kort George, and Guy Crawford. The card also included Jordan Marzouq vs. Zach Will and Matthew Thurman vs. Jordan Amos. Background This main event was suggested by John LeGore to Abel Herrera, which would feature Dwight A. Bennett II, Kort George, and Jay Brinson taking on Draven Glasco, Guy Crawford, and John LeGore as a preview for the Event Horizon event in April. However, John LeGore removed himself from his match, following an assault on Kyle Monkman. The match was a 3-on-2 handicap match until it was announced on February 16 that someone would replace John. The match was then changed to the eventual main event, which featured Dwight, Kyle, and Jay teaming up to take on Draven, Kort, and Guy, which made Event Horizon opponents Guy and Kort tag team partners instead of opponents. Matthew Thurman debuted in Syndicate going by the name of "Jeb" on February 4, and quickly made a name for himself in the promotion going after some of the top stars of the promotion and claiming to have 5% ownership in Syndicate Wrestling, despite Abel Herrera disputing this claim. He was ranked in the top 8 of the first Syndicate Wrestling Power Rankings, which was enough to give him a match on this show against a surprise opponent. On February 17, Abel Herrera announced that Jordan Marzouq and Zach Will will be the very first Syndicate match in history. After the announcement, Zach Will posted an eerily clip, showing pictures of Jordan Marzouq being burned, along with a voodoo doll of Jordan that gets pierced in the back with a knife. Event Jordan Marzouq vs. Zach Will The opening match was Jordan Marzouq vs. Zach Will. Jordan made his entrance to the ring first. As one of the co-founders and co-presidents of Syndicate Wrestling he received a huge ovation from the Madison Square Garden crowd. They chanted “Jordan!” loudly as he walked down the ramp. As soon as he entered the ring, however, the lights went dark. The lights remained dark, but the big screen displayed a fire burning pictures of Jordan Marzouq. Then an image of a voodoo doll resembling Jordan Marzouq with a knife in its back is shown as Jordan looked on with disgust. The lights came back on and Zach Will was standing right behind Jordan. The crowd tried telling Jordan to turn around. Zach hit the ropes and as Jordan finally turned around, he got leveled with a lariat. The referee rang the bell and the match began. Zach Will took complete control of the early portions of the match, particularly targeting Jordan’s back with slams and backbreakers. Jordan was visibly in pain, but he began to battle back hitting a huge spinebuster as Zach went for a second lariat. The crowd started to chant for Jordan as got back to his feet. Jordan laid into Zach with quick and brutal stomps. He signaled for the Jackhammer, his primary finishing move. Jordan nearly got Zach up, but his back gave out and Zach capitalized with a Samoan Drop. Zach Will started stomping on Jordan’s back viciously. The referee tried to get in between Zach, but Zach was relentless. Finally, he stopped to catch a breath after stomping on him for about 30 seconds. The referee asked Jordan if he wanted to continue as his back was severely bruised up and he appeared to be in a lot of pain. Zach stood in the corner, waiting for Jordan to get up. Jordan used the ropes and finally got back to his feet. As this is happening, Zach Will charged at him but Jordan saw him coming and used Zach’s momentum to flapjack him into the top turnbuckle. Zach remained on his feet, so Jordan hit the ropes and finally knocked him to the ground with a hard lariat. Jordan took control of the match finally, delivering big shots to Zach. After hitting a couple of his big moves on Zach, Jordan went for one of his biggest signature moves, the End of Days. Jordan let out a scream as he delivered it with a ton of force, and pinned Zach for a two-count. Jordan looked at the referee as Zach’s shoulder barely got up from the mat in time. Jordan knew he had to hit Zach with his big bomb, the Jackhammer. Jordan struggled to lift Zach up with his hurt back. He finally had him in position to hit it, and he signaled to the crowd for the Jackhammer. He got him all the way up, but Zach desperately raked Jordan’s eyes. Jordan dropped to his knees, and Zach Will capitalized, this time hitting his finishing move, Absolute Chaos. He covered Jordan and pinned him to win the first-ever Syndicate Wrestling match. The crowd booed as Zach Will got his hand raised by the referee. He stood up and looked down on Jordan, who was holding his back in pain. The lights went dark and came back on seconds later with Zach gone. Jordan was face down on the mat, holding his back still. Then camera panned to the voodoo doll laying right next to Jordan with a knife in its back. Matthew Thurman vs. Jordan Amos Matthew, better known as Jeb, entered the ring first. He grabbed the microphone from the ring announcer’s hand and delivered a promo claiming he was the most powerful man in this promotion or any eFederation and that he would slaughtered whoever walked through the curtain. Jordan Amos walked out and the crowd popped huge. This was his first Syndicate Wrestling appearance. He walked down to the ring and got in Jeb’s face. Jordan grabbed the microphone from Jeb's hand and said he has no idea who the hell Jeb was, but it would be his pleasure to shut him up and tap him out. Jeb grabbed the microphone and pretended to have something else to say, but instead he used the mic to smack Jordan in the head with it. The referee rang the bell and the match began. Jeb went for a right-hand punch, but Jordan blocked it and punches him in the face. Jeb went for another right-hand punch but Jordan countered with a float-over DDT. Jordan seamlessly transitions the DDT into a crossface. The crowd popped huge, believing it would end early. However, Jeb was able to reach out and grab the ropes. Jeb rolled out of the ring to recover, but Jordan stayed aggressive and dove onto the outside onto him. Jeb, however, caught him in mid-air and tossed him into the barricade. Jeb took control of the match for several minutes. Jordan got a few bursts of offense in and attempted to get Jeb in a submission several times, but Jeb's power was too much. Jeb had him in position for a superplex off the top rope, however, Jordan Amos headbutted Jeb and knocked him off the top rope. Jordan then hit a diving headbutt off the top. Both men held their head in pain until Jordan covers Jeb, but only getting a two-count. The two got back to their feet at the same time and started exchanging punches. Jeb swung wildly and Jordan ducked and hit him with a release German Suplex. Jordan went for another German Suplex, but Jeb held onto the ropes. Jordan started punching Jeb in the back of the head, but the referee pushed him back because Jeb was holding onto the rope. Jeb quickly took advantage and hit Jordan with a running elbow smash. Jordan Amos was groggy. He slowly got back to his feet. Jeb grabbed him and hit him The Patriot Way. Jeb pinned Jordan and successfully won his Syndicate Wrestling debut match. Main Event Before the match, Guy Crawford and Kort George were backstage talking as Draven Glasco was eating a burrito. Guy told Kort that he did not want to team with him and that as soon as the match was over, they would go back to being enemies. Kort told Guy that he still considered him an enemy regardless of this match and walked off as Guy looked at Draven shaking his head as Draven shrugged and continued eating. Team Burrito came out individually. Draven Glasco was the last man to come out and he threw out burritos into the crowd as he made his way down to the ring. Guy and Kort did not take their eyes off each other once during Draven's entrance. Team Oreo came out next. Unlike Team Burrito, they came out together led out by one of the co-founders and co-presidents of Syndicate Wrestling, Kyle Monkman. Though Jay and Dwight are not friends with each other, Kyle was the cream that held Team Oreo together. When they got into the ring, the Syndicate World Champion Dwight A. Bennett II grabbed a microphone. He thanked the fans for coming out and said that he looked forward to being Syndicate’s World Champion forever. The camera panned to the #1 contender, Draven, who laughed at that. The match began with Kyle Monkman and Draven Glasco. The two locked up and Kyle gained the early advantage with his technical prowess. Draven tagged in Guy after a few exchanges. Guy and Kyle had a stare down. Guy and Kyle had gone back-and-forth in some verbal exchanges over the past couple of weeks leading up to the event. Instead of a lock up, the two went to blows instantly. Guy got the edge after kneeing Kyle in the gut. Guy threw him into his corner and makes a surprising tag to Kort. Kort looks at Guy as there is a tense stare down between the two men scheduled to meet at Event Horizon before getting in the ring. Team Burrito controlled the match with constant tags and by isolating Kyle to their side of the ring. However, tensions began to boil as Kort tagged himself in while Guy was working over Kyle. Guy was not happy and shoved Kort. Kort shoved back and the two squared up with each other until Draven got in between. Kyle used this to make a tag to Jay Brinson. Jay entered the ring and speared Draven. Dwight then came in and delivered a superkick to Guy. Jay and Dwight teamed up on Kort until the referee forced Dwight to get back on the apron. Team Oreo took control as Jay and Dwight tagged in and out and isolated Kort on their side of the ring. Meanwhile, a doctor came over ringside to check on Kyle for a concussion, which he also suffered at the hands of John a few weeks ago in a heinous assault. Kyle insisted he can continue and asked for a tag. Kyle hit a few of his signature moves on Kort and went for his finisher, The Prophecy. The move was interrupted by Draven and Guy as they entered the ring and double teamed Kyle until Dwight and Jay came in to help. The match broke out into chaos as all members of both teams brawled in the ring. This led to a moment where Jay went for a spear, but Guy moved out of the way just in time and Jay Brinson accidentally speared Dwight A. Bennett II. Guy and Draven took advantage and launched Jay into the ring post. Kyle was left on his own in a 3-on-1. He tried to fight them off, but the numbers were too much for him to overcome. Guy hit Kyle with a Pearl River Plunge and Draven followed up with a Cradle Driver. Draven pinned Kyle for the win. Results Category:Events